The Unexpected
by Team.Alice.Jacob
Summary: When Alice takes the girls on a shopping spree, an unwelcomed visitor shows up.What will Alice do? Try to protect herself and family, or flee from the danger?Read The Unexpected to find out if... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.STEPHANIE MEYER DOES
1. Chapter 1 How It All Started

**Chapter 1**

Destination

**Alice's POV**

"Aunt Alice…" Renesmee wailed as she followed me to my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I please go with you?" She asked. By the tone of her voice I knew I wouldn't win this one.

'Can she go?' I asked Edward silently. With a small nod I knew it was fine.

I hadn't told the girls where we were going. But I think they knew we were going on a long shopping trip. Thankfully they don't know where yet!

"Okay, Nessie, you can come!" I squealed. Renesmee plopped in the backseat waiting for the rest of us.

I gracefully gave my Jasper a hug and gentle, yet passionate kiss, then waved goodbye, and headed of towards my beautiful car.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner intensely kissing when Carlisle nudged Emmett. They immediately stopped, and realized everyone was staring at them.

Bella and Edward had gone into their normal routine they always do before being separated. I was really getting sick of "I will miss you" "I'll miss you more" You would really be surprised at how annoying that gets! And Edward calls me annoying…ugh, brothers.

Finally when all the mushy gushy stuff had ended, Rosalie and Bella glided over to my sleek car.

Emmett threw the suitcases into the trunk. They were really light because I told them to pack light and leave room in their suitcases.

The guys were going hunting, they didn't know this yet but they would tonight. Esme was staying home. Someone had to take care of the guys!

I sped off in my little car down the freeway to the Sea-Tac Airport.

Renesmee had no clue at all what we were doing. All she had was a purse with her necessities in it.

"Alice, can't you tell us where we're going?" Bella urged.

"No, you'll just have to wait." I told her.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I could feel the tension in the air. Mostly from Bella, she hates surprises. Rose and Nessie were occupied in the back watching High School Musical. Poor Nessie doesn't get to watch it much because her father hates it. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot at the airport.

Since we didn't have to check luggage, because of the "packing light" issue, we went straight to our gate.

"Aunt Alice, where are we going?" Nessie asked.

"You will just have to wait and see just like your mother and aunt!" I replied, noticing Bella and Rose shooting me some glares.

"All boarding flight 721 please board the plane" The voice over the speaker boomed.

"We are first class so we need to go!" I told them. I was bouncing with excitement! This was Nessie's first real shopping trip!

"Come on, Come on!" I bubbled as I gently nudged my family.

We boarded the plane with ease. We sat two to a seat I sat with Rose and Bella sat with Nessie. Nessie was listening to her mp3 player Edward had given her for her first Christmas while I was away.

'Hmm…that's starting to get old. Maybe I could get her a new one…'

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice, where in the world are you taking us?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, you will see soon enough." I told her.

Then, I heard a low hiss. I looked at Rose, but it wasn't her. I shot a look at Bella to see if it was she, but she was distracted with Nessie. Who was it that made that vampire hiss? I searched the plane frantically with wondering eyes. Who had made that noise?

Then I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2 Visitor

Chapter 2

Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cullens or Volturi or Jacob Black. The one and only Stephanie Meyer does! What a lucky duck!**

It was Jane.

Jane was a member of the Volturi. She must have just made up her mind to join us, otherwise I would have seen this coming. I wondered if she was still upset with my family after our affair we had with them just a few short years ago.

The Volturi had believed Nessie was an Immortal child. Immortal children are not allowed. So they came and they were going to kill Nessie. Jasper and I had left the Cullens, trying to save Nessie and bring back prove of other half-breeds existence. Thank goodness we found Nahuel, another half-breed. If not for him, I, nor the rest of my family would be here right now facing this devilish vampire. I know Jane has held a grudge against us for this. Even though it's 3 years later.

Jane had spotted me. She sent me a nasty smile. She knew she couldn't send me an illusion of pain right now in front of all these humans. The Volturi would punish her for sure. The only way I could think of to tell Bella and Rose my message without the monster hearing me was to text. I pulled out my Blackberry Curve and texted the message at vampire speed. I sent it. With 2 echoed beeps, I knew they had gotten the message. They gave a solemn nod, and then went back to what they were doing.

"We am sorry for any inconviences but our flight is being delayed because of storms in Connecticut." The Broadcaster reported.

"Connecticut?" Rose hissed, with a confused look on her face. "Why Connecticut?"

Bella shot an anxious glance at me. I know I am not Edward but I knew what she was thinking.

'_Oh no Jane and Renesmee on a plane together'_ Her worried expression wrote this all over her face.

My mind was trying to conjure up a brilliant plan to get us out of this awful situation.

I tried to see what Jane was going to do. Her decision wasn't made yet. She was going to see what we were going to do first, then base her sinister plans on that.

***Beep Beep***

I looked down to see _New Message_ appear on my phone. I opened the message. It was Edward. What was I going to tell him? Oh, we're fine. Just on a plane with Jane from the Volturi. No biggie. She just hates your daughter. I couldn't tell him that. But if I lied, he would find out then rip my head off.

_Edward, okay, be calm. Make sure Jasper is around. Jane form the Volturi is on the plane. I would not have taken Nessie if I knew she would have been here. Do you have a plan to get us out of this mess? Oh, by the way we are delayed. _

I sent the message. Then I sent one to Jasper.

_Send calm vibes. Eddie needs it. Love you!_

I grew anxious as I waited for Edward's reply. He must be asking Carlisle for advice. Carlisle would have an idea or two. At least I hoped he would.

***Beep Beep***

_Okay Alice. Try to get of that plane as soon as possible. Go shmooze the flight attendant, bribe him, anything. Just don't sit there. Get off that plane and on to another one. Don't say anything too loud, Jane will hear it. Text me when you are safe. Tell Bella I love her and Nessie. Good luck. _

That was it. Get off this plane as soon as possible! Why hadn't I thought of that!?


	3. Chapter 3 Plan

Chapter 3

Plan

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I ****really**** appreciate it! It means a lot to me! This chapter is going to be a little longer than the other 2 have been so keep reading and reviewing and I'll update every chance I get! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I looked in the mirror today. Nope, still not Stephanie Meyer. So all of the characters belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer! (Emmett's number isn't really real. So don't call it!)**

Well, I hate to say it, but Edward was right. Get off the plain as quickly as possible.

I read the text over and over again, thinking of how to get us off this plane. I soon noticed Rose leaning over my shoulder reading it as well. She gave me a nod and a wink, and then was out of her seat.

I saw what she was doing. Rose was going to schmooze the pilot!

"_This ought to be good!" _I thought to my self.

I watched Rose walk up to the pilot as gracefully and attractively as a supermodel. The pilot had this funny confused look on his face like "_What the hell is she doing?"_ Yeah, that kind of look.

It was kind of comical as I watched Rose dazzle the pilot!

"Hello there!" The pilot said as he saw Rose approach him. Ughh…he was one of those guys that think girls are just something to look at and wonder what was under those clothes. I can't stand those people. I know Emmett looks at Rose that way, but he's her husband.

The pilot stood up, still eyeing Rose. Rose shot me one of those looks saying,_ 'This is going to work!'_

Rose was definitely tempting the poor guy. Rose shot him a dazzling smile that said, _'You know you want this.' _

"Um, sir, my family and I have a dilemma and we really need to get of the plane and on to one back home." Rose said sweetly.

"Well ma'am, I don't know if I can do that." He told her with a smirk on his face. Oohh, he just wants Rose on his plane. This was going to get interesting.

Rose, now taking his hand said, "Oh, please sir. My family really needs to go. My sister's husband has been injured very badly."

The pilot just looked at her.

She paused with dramatic effect. "It might be his last day."

"Well, in that case, I guess you need to go then!" The pilot told her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Rose added.

"One thing though miss, can I have your phone number?" The pilot begged.

"Sure, its 555-1648." Rose said with a smile.

I suddenly burst out with laughter! Rose hadn't given the pilot her number. She gave him Emmett's! I looked over and saw Bella cracking up too! Emmett would pounce on this guy when he called that number. I was going to watch for this. That way when it happened, we could all be there to get some entertainment!

"Bella, get yours and Nessie's stuff." I hissed at vampire speed.

Bella nodded, stood up and grabbed the items. I motioned Nessie to get up and follow me.

We got off the plane and were now in the main lobby of the airport. My head was spinning, trying to find the best way to get out of Jane's path. While I was still thinking, I smelled something. Not human. Vampire. Jane had done the same thing and followed us off the plane.

We kept walking, not looking back. I kept in my visions Jane's choice. Jane had made up her find to follow us. Wherever we went, she was going to follow. We were going to have to split up.

**Please keep reading and reviewing. I REALLY appreciate those who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me, like I said earlier. Thanks!**

**Also, if anyone has suggestions, I have an open mind!**


	4. Chapter 4 Take Action

Chapter 4

**A/N- thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Umm…again if anyone has suggestions, I have an open mind! A special thanks to Edwardlover10 for proof-reading and writing a part of this chapter and randomperson121212 for all the great reviews! Thanks!**

Jane was making this difficult. She was going to follow us no matter where we went. We were not going back home. That would just lead to trouble. My mind was racing trying to find the best thing to do. We have to split up. That's the only way to make this work. If I took Nessie, my visions would be blurred. That wouldn't help at all. I know Bella would want to go with Nessie, but 2 vampires who have only been immortal for 3 years probably isn't the best thing. Maybe if Rose took Nessie and I took Bella, that would probably work. Rose could take care of Nessie, and Bella and I could distract Jane long enough for them to get back home to Edward and the rest of the family. I would take Bella and would steer Jane our way until we knew Rose and Nessie were safe.

"Okay, guys, I have a plan!" I announced. Their worried looks lifted while I told them what we were going to do.

"Okay, so Rose you will take Nessie. Get home as fast as you can. Tell Carlisle we are on our way home, just taking the long route. While you're doing that, Bella and I will run through Oregon, make a loop through Idaho, then from Montana go to La Push. Sam will probably let us through, but not Jane. That will confuse her for a while."

"Wait!" Nessie interjected. "Why does Momma have to go with you? I want to go with you!" She wailed.

"Okay. Nessie, we will go straight home. Bella, you and Rose go together. Just make the loop like I told you. I will be watching for you." I told them.

They nodded in agreement. I knew we would have to split up soon. It was already 12:00 pm.

After a quick goodbye, Renesmee and I took off in the direction of our house, her on my back. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up after two excruciatingly long rings.

"Alice?"

"Yeah it's me. Nessie and I are coming home, but we're taking an alternate route." I said quickly.

"Where are Rosalie and Bella?"

"They are leading Jane away from us. They are going to run through Oregon, make a loop through Idaho, and go to La Push from Montana. I can't see for sure if Sam will let them cross the treaty line, but I'm almost certain he will. He won't let Jane cross either way though."

"Okay, we'll be expecting you soon." And with that he hung up the phone.

We ran for a few more hours, until we finally reached our house. Edward was standing by the door, and almost immediately ripped Renesmee off of my back when she came into his line of sight. He hugged her tightly to him, and I was a bit concerned that he might crush her. He shot me a dark look for thinking that.

'Sorry' I thought towards him.

Esme was out the door and hugging me in the next second, then she went to steal Renesmee from Edward. Jasper was out the door next, and instead of embracing me, he stared deep into my eyes for a long moment, before we were so rudely interrupted by Edward.

"Alice. Why is Jane here?" he almost growled.

"I don't know, she hasn't made any decisions regarding why she was here. She just popped out of nowhere!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean you don't know? She just decided to pop in for a visit? Yeah, I don't think so. There has to be some alternative motive." He raised his voice a little.

"Don't raise your voice at me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, it's not my fault I can't see. But the thing is, she doesn't have one, or if she does, she's hiding it from me somehow." I was confused.

He sighed rather loudly before speaking. "I'm sorry, but please just keep looking." I nodded my head and went back inside, waiting as patiently as I could for Rose or Bella to call.

**A/N- Keep the reviews coming! It means so much to me!  
**


	5. Disclaimer for Chapter 4

**A/N- WHOOPS! I forgot to add the disclaimer to Chapter 4! SORRY!**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AWESOME CULLENS! OR JANE and THE VOLTURI! **


End file.
